Siblings Are Teachers Too
by dagnytheartist
Summary: It's the last day of summer vacation, and Applebloom wants Big Mac to play with her. But all he cares about is work!


It was a bright autumn evening in Ponyville. Applebloom was enjoying her last day of summer vacation. And by "enjoying," I mean she was trying to get her big brother to play with her.

"Don't y'all need to have everything ready?" asked Big Macintosh.

"Ah already got it!" Applebloom whipped out her saddlebag, which was the same one her sister used when she was in school. Hand-me-downs, what else would she have expected? At least everything else was new. "Ah got mah notebooks, binders, notecards, pencils, pens, and a bunch of extra paper. And Applejack's keepin' mah lunch box in the fridge for now."

Big Mac nodded and continued bucking apples.

"Come on Big Mac, can't ya play with yer big sister on the last day of summer?"

"Ah don't get a vacation," Big Mac replied. "Sorry sis."

"Applebloom!" Her sister Applejack walked up to her. "Quit pestering Big Mac and go play with your friends or somethin'."

"But Sweetie Belle's busy getting some new makeover done, and Scootaloo's grounded until she can fix that billboard."

Applejack paused. "What billboard?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Ok, but play somewhere else. You're getting underfoot."

Applebloom sighed and walked away, trying to show off her very visible frowny face. She sulked a little bit for good measure. But Applejack and Big Macintosh just kept working without paying any attention.

Or so she thought.

* * *

Applebloom looked over the contents of her saddlebag again. Something wasn't right about it. Was she missing something...

_Oh yeah! My book report!_ Applebloom rushed to her room, but she couldn't find it. It wasn't in the kitchen, or living room. It wouldn't be in the bathroom. _So where..._

She rushed outside. Applejack would surely know where it is. After all, she helped Applebloom with it in the first place.

But Applebloom didn't have enough time to say what she wanted, when something hit her in the face. She wasn't sure what happened, but it was painful for a second. And her face and hair were soaking wet. When she looked down, she saw it was a water balloon.

She turned to the direction the object hit her. Big Mac was standing away from her with a big goofy grin on his face, the kind he hadn't worn since he was a teenager and she was really little. She forced a frown. "How dare you!" She watched Big Mac's smile drop and he started to look apologetic. But Applebloom wasn't done. She walked right to the water faucet and found the bag of balloons Big Mac had borrowed from. As he was going back to work, she started to fill all of them up.

Big Mac was plowing the field when something hit him in the face. A water balloon! He turned to the direction it came from, and saw Applebloom in the tree above him with a devilish grin on her face. "Ha! Got ya back!" He noticed a pile of water balloons at the base of a different tree. He didn't have to think twice. He rushed to them and picked up a nice blue one to throw.

Unfortunately, this time his aim was completely off and he hit Applejack.

"What in tarnation?" Applejack took a second to figure out what was going on. But once that second was over, she rushed over and joined in the fight.

The day was glorious.

* * *

The sky was now bright orange, like it was trying to match the trees. Earlier today Applebloom would have thought she'd be playing right now, but instead she was huddled in a blanket. Her siblings also had their own blankets. They were all a little cold.

Granny Smith walked into the living room with a tray of hot cocoa on her head. She gave one to each of them, and had one for herself. They were very comfortable, and sipped their hot cocoa as Granny Smith told a story of the last time she remembered her siblings doing something silly. "The hard part was replacing all that hay..." She giggled. "But boy, did we get in trouble once Pa found out!"

There was a knock at the door. Applebloom reluctantly walked out of her seat to get it, and a sparkling pony was gleaming in front of her. She could barely make out who it was. "Sweetie Belle?" She asked.

"Yep!" Sweetie Belle walked in and danced around, trying to show off. "I had a hooficure and a bath with all these weird soaps and I can't even begin to describe what they did with my hair and-" She sniffed the air. "Are you having hot cocoa? I want some! I want some!"

Applebloom noticed Rarity was also at the door. "I'm not staying," Rarity told her. "But I figured you and Sweetie Belle could have a 'last day of summer' sleepover. Would that be allowed?"

"YES! YES ABSOLUTELY!" Applebloom hopped around like someone just gave her coffee.

Rarity cringed. "I meant, is it okay with Granny Smith? Applejack?"

"Yeah," Applejack was walking over. "Ah'm fine with it. As long as they stay inside and let us go back to work."

"Are you crazy?!" Granny Smith showed up out of nowhere. "It's not the right weather at all! The bugs will be on you like fleas on a cat! Chores can wait 'till tomorrow!"

"But Granny..." Applejack sighed. "Yes ma'am. We'll wait."

Granny Smith nodded and walked to get Sweetie Belle her hot cocoa. In her pocket (?) Sweetie Belle conveniently had a bag of marshmallows. "Can't have hot cocoa without marshmallows," she pointed out, giving some to Applebloom.

Big Mac had a look of disgust. He never liked marshmallows.

Applebloom looked a little. "Poor Scootaloo, wish she could be here."

"You'll see her tomorrow." Applejack put her hoof on Applebloom's back for reassurance. "Are ya excited for fourth grade?"

"Yay," Sweetie Belle muttered sarcastically. "Stupid school! I want it to be summer some more!"

"Three months is plenty time for summer!" Applejack argued. "It's only a break, after all."

"Ah agree with Sweetie Belle!" Applebloom yelled. "Why can't we have, like, a year or something for break?"

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Kids these days..." she muttered. "Don't know the value of a good work ethic."

"Now hold on!" Granny Smith exclaimed. "Y'all were young once too, you know, and your work ethic didn't even exist!"

"Granny, now is hardly the time-"

Granny Smith elbowed her granddaughter. "But today y'all and Big Mac learned something from _her._" She pointed to Applebloom.

"Me?" Applebloom pointed to herself.

"If y'all hadn't thrown that water at Big Mac, they would be workin' and you and Sweetie Belle would have been playing in your room and I'd be in bed already. Oh that reminds me-" She then fell immediately asleep in the middle of the floor, much to the surprise of everypony.

"She has a point." Applejack said, lifting her grandmother up to her shoulders. "If we didn't have that fun water balloon fight, we wouldn't even be spendin' time with each other now."

* * *

Granny Smith was put properly to bed by Applejack and Big Macintosh. Sweetie Belle was coloring, and Applebloom was carefully writing a letter.

_dear Princess Celestia,_

_today me and Applejack and Big Mac had a water baloon fight, and Granny Smith said __I __tot_

"You spelled 'taught' wrong," Sweetie Belle corrected. She had been looking over Applebloom's shoulder.

"Well, how do you spell it?"

"It has a 'g.' It's t-a-u-g-t."

_and Granny Smith said __I_ _taugt _

"No, that looks wrong too." Sweetie Belle pouted and thought. She rushed over to the bookshelf for the dictionary. "Oh, it's spelled t-a-u-g-h-t!"

"What?"

"Write it while I say it. T-"

_taught __them__ how to have fun. _

After a few more minutes, Applebloom showed Sweetie Belle her letter.

_dear Princess Celestia,_

_today me and Applejack and Big Mac had a water baloon fight, and Granny Smith said __I _(crossed off words)**_ taught_** _them__ how to have fun. I didnt know I could teach somepony something! But Applejack says I have to learn to have a good work ethick. Yeah, right. _

_Also, Big Mac is the one who started it by throwing a baloon at me! He may seem like a work pony, but he can be pretty silly._

_Tomorow I start third grade. I can't wait! But I also miss Summer. Why can't Summer vacation be a year? That was Sweetie Belle's idea, by the way. Maybe you could make it a law? Just a __sugjeshtun __suggeston._

_You'rs truly, Applebloom._

"I think you spelled 'your's' wrong," Sweetie Belle corrected. "But the rest looks perfect!"

Applebloom beamed. "Thanks!"

* * *

"Oh! Oh! Applejack!"

"Hm?" Applejack turned around. She had just been about to walk out of the room and let Sweetie Belle and Applebloom sleep.

"Ah just remembered, ah left my book report on the table at the library, can you run and get it back to me for school?"

Applejack sighed. "Couldn't you have told me this before _now_?"

"Ah forgot until now! Please?"

"Okay."

"And, also, ah wrote this letter for Princess Celestia, can you take it to the mailbox?"

"Halt my chores today, and give me more for tomorrow, hm?"

Applebloom shrugged.

"Goodnight Sis!"

"Goodnight Applebloom."

"Oh, good night Applejack! Good night Applebloom!"

"Good night Sweetie Belle."

"Good night Sweetie Belle. Y'all go to sleep, now."

Applejack closed the door.

"Hey," Sweetie Belle whispered. "Maybe we could try getting our cutie marks before school starts! That way we can tell everypony at school tomorrow!"

Applebloom thought for a second. "That's... the best idea I've heard all day!"

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey readers! I didn't think the story was going to be this long. It started out as just a cute little one shot of Applebloom and Big Mac having a water balloon fight, and there were a few places where I was going to end it but kept going. **

**So, let me know what you think. Should I continue it? (Can't guarantee that I can though). Was it well-written? Comments? Concerns?**

**-dagnytheartist**


End file.
